Teen Titans13
by Axel Umbra
Summary: I am introducing two new characters. I hope they mesh well with some combined ideas. Enjoy and don't be afraid to review.
1. Return Of The Elves

Teen Titans

Number 13

Dark Rose dropped her seeds. Willing them to grow and take root on the hard pavement. Not before long Mammoth of the Hive Five was restrained and then thrown by a vine that was as big as tree trunk. She was about to pick the python vine seed when she was side swiped by bleeding Heart the girl that took over long after Jinx left. The vampiress stopped in front of Rose.

"You know my little flower this is all for you. Ya' see darlin' I got my hands on Poison Ivy's personal diary it said that you were her daughter. That you were an embryo when you were placed in that pod. Then you were born a tiny little green flower child. But what I found most interesting is that you create an enzyme that can protect one from the power of the sun. You my dear Rose hold the cure to the vampire race's weakness to the sun, our little rampage down Main Street Jump City was a diversion to, Draw. You. Out. Gizmo freeze the bitch; "she said as a surprised Dark Rose was sprayed down with liquid nitrogen.

The whole Titans team targeted Bleeding Heart and Gizmo. Raven, Jinx, Batgirl, Red X, And Static rushed at the Hive Five leader to save their comrade, But Bleeding Heart shadow ported her and her whole team into their getaway van.

The Titans gave chase, Raven and Static flying, and Red X, Batgirl, and Jinx on their motorcycles. The seventh member of their team is a non-combatant, and he came over the headsets they were all wearing to keep in touch.

"Uh, guys your being followed and he's keeping up in fact he's gaining. "Said Gear almost in a panic.

"Calm down Gear, I don't see anyone. Do you guys see anyone?" Asked Static from his vantage point him or Raven could see anyone approaching.

"Nope, got nothing Gear."Said Batgirl.

"Same. What about you Rae my dear? "Said Jinx shooting the question up to her empathic girlfriend.

"No Gear I don't sense nothing out of the ordinary, X what about you?" Said Raven In her usual calm voice.

"I don't have anything either Gear, maybe your tech is screwing up;"Said Red X, his electronically modulated voice dripping sarcasm.

"My tech does not screw up… It just malfunctions. That's beside the point. He seems to be wearing some really advanced tech something I've never seen before. It took me like 45 seconds to notice his stealth cloak;" said Gear into their headsets.

The Titans are now gaining on the Hive Five getaway van when they hear Gear shout.

"There he is he just de-cloaked!"

At this time the Titans saw him, a man in a highly advanced battle suit. It was black with glowing green conduits leading from the back of the helmet down the spine where it branched out to the rest of his body. He held in each of his hand a bright green curved dagger. He landed on top of the getaway van and began to can open his way into the van.

Raven recognized the suit immediately but said nothing. She watched as he continued what he was doing.

"Ya'll gonna help me save your friend or are ya just gonna stand there gawkin?" Said the mysterious young man into their headsets. His deep southern drawl was heavy and placed him at about 17

"Who are you?"Asked Jinx suspiciously.

"Axel me petite, Axel 13. At yo' service miss. Now if'n you don't mind I have a young lady to rescue;" he said digging his energy blades deeper into the van.

"Rae it's my turn to say it remember?" Said Jinx enthusiastically.

"Why are we still saying that anyway?"Asked Raven dourly.

"Because its fun, and you know you love saying it too sourpuss." Said Jinx with a saucy wink

"Okay, your right it is fun. Go for it Jinxy dear." She said with a small chuckle.

"Teen Titans Go!" Shouted Jinx at the top of her voice.

"Heh now ain't that cute ya'll got a battle cry. Well how'bout some southern comfort!" He shouted as he pulled the top of the van like a sardine can and jumped in.

Jinx, Batgirl, and Red X flanked the van on three sides. While Static and Raven flew above incase in the mayhem inside the van caused it to crash.

First Mammoth was thrown out the right side of the van, and then Gizmo came flying out of the top and careened into a building, Seemore was next out the left. At least he was smart enough to tuck and roll on the way out. He was caught seconds later by Kyd Wykid who had teleported out just in the nick of time. Finally Axel 13 leapt out of the hole he had created in the roof of the van carrying two feminine shapes one unmoving and clad in green the other kicking and screaming obscenities at the top of her lungs. He landed and three cycle Titans pulled up just in time to see the van explode. Raven and Static landed soon after.

"Man you are one badass dude. Where did you come from?" Asked Static in awe

"Well, I'm from New Orleans. The place I was born called me Subject 13. Yeah my family was not big on names." Smiled Axel his suit morphing into a fedora hat followed by a green button down shirt and black tie. The change flowed down forming black jeans and black dress boots. He had long black and dark green hair pulled back tight into a pony tail pointed ears and when he smiled his canines were slightly longer than normal. On his face on the left side he had green tribal like markings.

"I knew it you're an Elf. I knew I recognized that technology before." Raven said taking in Alex un-armored.

"I, my dear dark lady, am a lab rat any resemblance to an elf I have must be a result of my creation." Axel smiled charmingly.

"That suit you are wearing can only bond with someone of Elvin decent." She continued stating more of her vast knowledge on the races of other dimensions.

"Well I guess that makes me a half-elf then. Hm, been wondering about these funny marks on my face meant." He said rubbing the side of his face.

Rose chose this moment to regain lucidity.

"Did I hear you correctly you were born in a lab?" she asked

"Yeah, that makes him the perfect match for you pod bitch!" Screeched Bleeding Heart.

"Ma'am are you okay, can you stand?" Alex asked Rose.

"Yes I'm fine just a little cold." She said through chattering teeth.

"Then please do so while I proceed to bend this young hussy over my knee and whip her ass proper like her mother should've." He said doing exactly that until Bleeding Heart stilled and the police arrived.

"I'm gonna get you Axel 13! You'll rue the day you ever spanked me!" Ranted Bleeding Heart.

"Come on back if'n ya want'cha ass spanked again." He laughed well naturedly.

"So, you were born in a lab?"Said Rose her green cheeks growing darker with a blush.

"Yes, Ma'belle I was, and what's your name shugga?" He asked flirtatiously eliciting another blush from Rose

"Rose. I was born in a lab too." She said

"Well, it is my opinion that hydroponically grown roses smell sweeter that the ones that grow wild." Chuckled Axel while all the other Titans sweat dropped from the whole display.

"Was I that bad when I was flirting with you?" Asked Jinx looking appalled.

"No Jinx you were worse, He hasn't started the outright innuendo part yet. You skipped this stage and steamrolled right into innuendo." Said Raven shamelessly.

"Well I am a take no prisoners and take charge kinda girl, and you are real calm and sincere with your emotions even when you are scary. That's what makes us a great couple." Said Jinx hugging Raven close and quickly parting when Rose and Axel walked up to them.

"Don't get all embarrassed on my account. The way I see it you love who you love little stuff like gender, race, religion, or even species shouldn't matter." Said Axel warmly.

"He says he has nowhere to go can he stay with us at least for a little while?" Asked Rose.

" I don't know honey I want impose on these fine ladies hospitality. I'm sure they don't want no strange drifter living in their house."

There was a long pause then Raven and Jinx looked at each other and nodded. Some agreement seemed to pass between them and they stepped up to him.

"Then make it your home too. You can have Beast-Boy's old room."Said Raven with a wicked twinkle in her eyes.

"Yeah, welcome to the Teen Titans Axel 13." Said Jinx patting him on the back and walking away with Raven.

"You are so evil." Whispered Jinx

"I know."Smiled Raven.

"I love it." The whispered conversation continued from Jinx

"I know you do." Chuckled Raven quietly

End Chapter


	2. The stand off

Teen Titans

# 13

Axel was so tired he didn't even notice the state of the room until he awoke the next morning. The room was a disaster. Discarded clothes were piled in the corners of the room along with trash and rancid food.

"Now this just will not do." He said staring at the utter chaos. He crawls out of the bed His suit morphing into a green tee-shirt and black jeans with black sneakers with green laces.

He walked calmly to the bathroom and brushed his teeth and pulled his hair back.

"Now to talk to some ladies about my living situation." He said to himself as he walked in to the living room. Raven and Jinx looked up at him guiltily as he walked up to them.

"Raven that was a dirty trick you pulled placing me in that mess. Now I could get mad about this and throw a hissy fit. Or we could come to some form of agreement." Said Axel his soft southern drawl striking more anxiety in the girls simply because it indicated that he would not budge an inch from his demands.

"What do you propose?" Said Raven in the same manner.

"Propose that you help me clean and if necessary renovate the room." Said Axel like a lawyer presenting his case.

"And if I refuse?" Said Raven playing devil's advocate.

"Then I will consider a deliberate act of war. At which point a prank war the likes this tower, or this world has never seen before." Said Axel dropping the words like a sledgehammer falling on the last nail in Raven's coffin.

They stared each other down for a moment, neither giving an inch. It was like watching a lion stare down a panther.

"He is either stupid or suicidal." Said Static genuinely afraid for Axels' wellbeing.

"My moneys on stupid" Said Red X his voice dripping with his trademarked satirical humor

"I think he's suicidal." Said Batgirl getting in on the action.

"When it comes to things like this, it's Raven hands down." Said Gear plopping down on the couch to watch the show down.

"What's up guys what are we watching?" Said Rose having no idea of the intense battle of wills taking place at the breakfast nook in the middle of the open kitchen.

"We are watching your Cajun lover boy get poned by Raven." Said Gear pulling some popcorn out of nowhere.

"Oh no we have to stop them." She said fearfully knowing there was no way to help him escape his fate.

Everyone was awestruck when they heard Raven say.

"Okay, it was a dirty trick, and I apologize. I would be delighted to help you. I am impressed no one on the team can stand up to my Final Stare." She smiled as they walked past the baffled Titans on the couch.

"I saw you talking to Rose last night." Said Raven with an unnatural calm

"You saw that did you?"He chuckled

"I'll warn you now before it even starts; tread softly when it comes to her emotions. In battle she is one of the power houses of our team. But regarding her emotions she is fragile like the flower she was named for." Explained Raven sagely

"You know as well as I do that I would nevah intentionally hurt anyone on this team." Said Axel

"I know I was telling you the situation." She continued

They made it to his room and went to work Raven using her magic to fix the big stuff and Axel using the Spell Program to Cleanse the room.

"Well look at that I have magic."Said Axel in wonder.

"All Elvin battle suits come with magic programs. Meaning you begin you magic training tomorrow." Smiled Raven evilly.

End Chapter

Sorry for the short one guys been a little pressed for time I'll try for more next time


	3. The Lab Child's Lament

"Remember the rules, No weapons just fists." Said Red X taking stance.

"Yeah, I Rememba I won't try to kill you, you obnoxious little neophyte." Said Axel powering up his suit and taking stance himself.

This was Raven's first stage of magic training. Since Axe was wearing an Elvin make battle suit all his spell programs were more suited for combat. So first Axel had to learn more advanced forms of combat. The suit allows for the wearer to seamlessly combine magic and martial arts in to a style unique to the wearer. But first our Cajun friend had to learn the martial art part of the equation.

"Okay country boy let's get started." Said X lashing out with a side kick to the head.

Axe's suit registered the oncoming attack and immediately performed a forearm block, he then lashed out himself with a palm thrust to X's groin, the hit stuck hard.

X went falling to the floor and curled into a ball for a few minutes.

"You foget X we Cajuns, We fight dirty." Said Axe popping his neck.

X stands up and takes stance.

"All right you Cajun son of a bitch, it's on now." Said X giving a relentless assault that seemed to come from all sides both hands and feet coming at Axe and not one touched him. Axe's suit reacted instantly blocking every strike and retaliating in kind.

"Stop relying solely on your suit. Consider it as a weapon as an extension of your body, you use it don't let it use you." Instructed Raven sagely

"Okay you want me to use my suit well here it goes. ACTIVATE DNA TRIGGER!" He said as the conduits on his suit began to glow a bright green and the next time Red X attacked Axe simply was not there. He tapped X on the shoulder when he turned around to attack he came face to face with Axe's fist.

X tried to regain control over the fight; every time he attacked Axe just wasn't there and he was always in the right place to deal a devastating blow.

"How are you doing that?" Asked X looking in all direction for his attacker

"It's called Blinking. You can't hit me because my suit warns me and I Blink out of the way, Then I hit you back. Let us see X can you hit me?" Taunted Axe.

"Good, you've learned how to Blink. That will be all for today."Said Raven ending the bout.

"What! That's it all you wanted was for him to learn how to Blink out of the way of an attack? That's a bitch move. Real men stand toe to toe see who comes out the winner."Shouted X frustrated at being beat at his own hit and run tactics.

"I don't want to hear you bitching X you use the same hit and run shit all the damn time. You're just mad that now that he's getting more control over his suit he's better than you at it." Said Jinx defending not only Raven's decision but Axes new fighting style.

"Yeah man loosen up a little it was just training, so what if he poned your ass, just roll. Now that you know he can Blink you can anticipate his moves and beat him next time." Said Static trying and failing to cheer his brooding friend up.

"Yeah and he's got some serious Tech to boot if you can figure that you got his game.

Man would I love to get a look at that suit, too bad he can't take it off." Said Gear always wanting to see how things work.

"Don't feel bad X he got me yesterday. Damn him and his Cajunisim, my feminine wiles would not work on him." Said Batgirl you could see the anger and defiance on her face.

"What did you do flash your panties at him?" Asked a truly horrified Dark Rose.

"NO! I went for the grope and groin but he didn't fall for it. He stopped my hand mid-grope and put me in the chicken wing hold and Then he use his energy whip and tied my right wrist to my left ankle backwards. He said something about how he can't hit a lady but that doesn't mean he can't restrain one." Said a now truly pissed off Batgirl. The look on Rose's face said that she found the other version of the story no more appealing.

The conversation stopped when everyone noticed that Raven, Jinx, And Axel had all left for their rooms.

The others went to let off steam playing video games. While Rose went like she normally did to sit on the floor next to Axe's room too afraid to walk in and talk to him.

When Axe had asked Raven to remodel his room she did. He has a four post canopy bed with forest green drapes, his sheets and pillow cases are light leaf green. All four walls were painted in a forest scene so walking into his room felt like walking into a deep forest. The airfresheners that he had personally plugged into the wall sockets gave off the scent of the over grown wilds.

To further placate Axe's anger Raven gave him a bright green electric guitar, magically enhanced so that it never went out of tune.

Gear had already been working on an amp and speaker combo that uses sound waves to power it's self. When Axel played through it, it made a truly unique sound.

He began to play the song he had been working on for couple of days now and he almost had It down.

Rose heard him began to play same heart breaking soul wrenching melody as before only this time he added his voice.

It was soft, husky, bluesy tenor that was dripping with emotion. You felt as if you were right there experiencing his pain with him. His words were:

I ain't got no memory

I ain't got no past

All I got are these shadows from that lab

All in the name of perfection they say

And still I came out flawed

What direction should I go now?

Or should I even exist at all

Ain't got no mother to hold me

No father to guide me

No woman to love me

Ain't got no place to hide

I can't get no sleep

Cause of the nightmares that I have

Those dark and twisted memories of that lab

All in the name of perfection they say

And still I came out flawed

What direction should I go now?

Or should I even exist at all

Ain't got no mother to hold me

No father to guide me

No woman to love me

Ain't got no place to hide

No there ain't no home for which to hide.

"I call it The Lab Childs Lament. Did you like it?" Rose heard him softly speak though the door.

She stayed silent to afraid to speak, too afraid that this momentary connection between them would end.

"You can come in you know, I won't bite. Besides what kind of gentleman would I be if I let a lady sit outside my door on the floor? Just leave the door open; I don't want the others to think I'm trying to take advantage." He said as Rose walked in and left the door ajar.

She came and sat nervously on his bed.

"Your song was so sad." Said Rose wiping tears from her eyes

"Oh, Dahlin I'm sorry but so far all the songs I've written are sad" He said doing the gentlemanly thing and pulling a silk handkerchief from his pocket and helping her dry her eyes.

"Why not write happy ones?" she asked still sniffling into the hanky.

"Cause so far I ain't got no reason to write happy ones." He said softly as he held her. He knew his song had stuck a cord in her and he was hell bent to hold her till it had finished its note

End Chapter


	4. Truth Written in Blood

Chapter 4

Axel was sweating now as he held two buckets of hot coals over two piles of extremely dry hay. As Raven had said; if he dropped the buckets before the coals cooled those piles would go up in flames. This is a task designed to frustrate him to the point of using magic.

He could feel it now the energy the coals produced; not just the heat but the actual energy of fire it's self.

He knew now what he had to do; all he had to do was to go against his instincts and drop the buckets. He released his hold of the buckets and the coals fell and stopped just before they hit the hay.

They began to spin around him like mini suns. They all ignited at once and he looked at Raven his eyes burning with emerald flame just like the coals.

"Fire!" he yelled in ancient French.

All the emerald coals launched themselves at Raven who caught them one by one and extinguished them.

"Well it's about time I was about to go to sleep. But regardless you finally learned the spell Fire. With this base you could learn more powerful spells like Fire Flow and Volcanic Geyser." Said Raven yawning.

Over the span of the next three weeks he mastered the next four elements. Water, Earth, Air, And Spirit. His progression troubled Raven, So she called the one person she knew who could tell her about what was happening. She took out her T-phone and dialed Deliza's number and the phone rang twice.

"Hey sis! What's up; you need some bedroom pointers, or is this a Titan thing?" Asked Deliza knowing her sister absolutely did not need bedroom pointers

"Deliza I know that if you took your mind out of the gutter it'd be homeless but; I have this new student. He's half elf half well that's to be determined, what's troubling me is he mastered all five elements in four weeks. Hell he learned the elements of Air and Spirit on the same day." Ranted Raven, she had never seen anything like this and she taught several budding sorcerers and sorceress's since the original team split.

"Well you said he was part elf right well they tend to pop out a magic prodigy on occasion, especially if bred with another in inherently magical race, like angels or demons for example." Explained Deliza, unfortunately for Raven she could picture in a Naughty Teacher costume slapping a yard stick

"Deliza have you heard from Zane lately I know he had been keeping in touch when he returned to this Plain, but he just dropped off the radar. I didn't think much of it he's a Plainswalker after all but now I'm getting worried cause now that I think about it, the way he uses magic reminds me a lot of Zane." Said Raven worried.

"Yeah, we need to get to the bottom of this, but first I can read auras so I'll have to meet him in person. If he is half demon I'll be able to tell." Said Deliza now one hundred percent serious; they may clash and get on each other's nerves but they were family and ever since she met them she for once knew if the Titans were ever completely disbanded she knew she would have a place to go.

She closed the lid on her T-phone and turned to Axe, His suit was already changing into, a button down green shirt with black tie, black loose fitting dress slacks with black and shined dress boots. He had his black and dark green hair pulled sharply back and braided with an emerald clasp holding it together at each end. The look screamed 'Every Girls Crazy Over A Sharp Dressed Elf'

"I overheard you on the phone; your sister said she wanted to meet me so I figured that I might dress nice to meet the sister of the boss lady." Smiled Axel as she took in his appearance in awe.

"Well since you are already dressed let's go she wants us to meet at the coffee shop across from where she is working." Said Raven sourly.

The met her at a high class diner across from a really nice hotel. When they arrived they were met by a woman in a very low cut blouse and jeans that looked to be painted on, even though Axel was himself a gentleman he could not help but notice that she was a well endowed woman as he pulled out her chair for her like he had been taught since he escaped from that lab four years ago.

"Well, well sis it seems we have a true southern gentleman on our hands. Whoever has your heart is a lucky girl. My name is Deliza and yes I read your aura that is how I knew you were in love, that and the fact that my aura has no effect on you." Said Deliza her voice sliding across Axe's mind and body

"Ha, ha I am right aren't I? There is one other thing I'm most certain of. You are half demon. Possibly a genetically engineered half brother to me and Raven." She said unfolding her napkin and placing it on her lap. The absolute picture of a southern belle, if southern belles now wore spaghetti strap blouses that left their breasts in danger of falling out of their restraints.

"How is that possible? Where could they get the base genetic material to make him?" asked Raven about as hysterical as you will ever see her get.

"Hmm, Umm, Ladies if I may interject for a moment Raven said that your brother Zane was missing. At the lab there were two other subjects, Subject 11 and subject 12, I was Subject 13. My guess is that your brother is either Subject 12, or Subject 11. Now no matter what you girls want I am going back to that lab to either rescue them and if I can't do that I'll at least come back with some answers." Said Axel His face hard and cold giving the tribal tats on the left side of his face sharp angles at the chin and soft curves a his cheek.

End Chapter


	5. The Extaction

Teen Titans

Chapter 5

The Titans were huddled In the middle of the Louisiana bayou looking at the place where Axel had came from.

It was a remodeled antebellum house that had in the late thirties had been used as an asylum for the mentally ill. Now it was serving that purpose again as Mary's Sacred Blood Behavioral Hospital.

"Damn, why do bad guys always pick the most abysmal places to set up shop" Said Red X swatting away another mosquito.

"Wow abysmal I'm truly impressed, have you been reading Raven's books again?" Quipped Static who was taking care of his bug problem by being a human bug zapper.

"Hush, you two before I cast Silence on the both of you…Again. This is supposed to be a covert operation ; you know a… what do they call it? Ah, An extraction." Said Axe bringing them back into focus.

Raven, Jinx, Batgirl and Dark Rose were all present as well but; Raven and Jinx made the joint decision to let Axel run this donkey show since he has the most knowledge on the place, hell he did escape from that building.

"Gear are you in the security system yet?" Asked Axe getting a little edgy, He wanted this done and over with.

"Dude you insult me, of course I'm in. Every camera my eyes every mic my ears." He gloated,

"Good cut those twice damned alarms; they were a bitch to circumvent last time." Grumbled Axe.

"Okay they are dead for now you have a twenty minute window so get in get our people and get out." Said Gear into their headsets.

Axel's battle suit activated covering him head to toe in high tech protective armor.

"Titans move out you know your jobs do them." He said sounding more like a military commander than a teen. His electronically modulated voice held a sharp edge.

He and X cloaked and military style crouch ran to a door at the base of the building's foundation. There was loud BOOM and shouts of halt and stop where you are.

"Sounds like Static and the girls are doing their jobs." Said Red X as he used his now upgraded suit to hack the lock to the subterraian Genetics Lab, the place Axel Subject 13 was born and raised for half his life.

At the front door the guards were sharing some Chinese takeout and watching the game instead of what they were supposed to be watching, the monitor that showed anything that stood at the front door. So when one of the guards jumped up with glee because the Saints just scored. His joy quickly turned to fear when two massive roots slammed themselves in to the steel reinforced Oakwood door and ripped it clean off its hinges allowing the daughter of Poison Ivy whose body was now made out of Ironwood the hardest wood known to mankind, followed by Raven, Jinx, Batgirl, and Static.

"Nice entrance girl; I like the way you think very shock and awe. I think they may have actually pissed themselves." Said Jinx truly impressed.

"Uh; don't celebrate just yet girls you have more incoming down the halls to your right and to your left." Said Gear into their headsets.

"Of course we have more in coming! Bad guys always have like fifty squadrons we have to take out." Sniped Batgirl

"Well then it's time to get to work. Hey Batgirl did I mention how fine you look in that new battle suit Gear designed for you." Said Static.

"Really Virgil now is the time you choose to start the flirting game with me?"

"Hey; with back to back disturbance calls and missions we haven't really got much face time"

"Let's discuss this at a later date, like when we are not dealing with a mob of evil henchmen." Said Batgirl as she choked a man into submission.

Suddenly there came a loud savage roar out of the hall from the left. A blast of fire that the young heroes had to jump out of the way of burned all the security guards in the left hall to smoldering ash.

"That is Dragon Fire, it can burn through just about any substance man can make." Said Raven again playing walking dictionary on the utterly spooky and or terrifying.

"Great now things get more fun, THEY GOT A FUCKING DRAGON!" Shouted Jinx taking up a combat position next to Raven preparing to face the new threat.

X and Thirteen walked quietly down the hall. There were only Four doors on the hall. Three of them numbered, 11, 12, and13, the fourth at the end of the hall simply said "harvesting Room".

"Okay can this place get even more creepier?" asked X

"What you scared, you ain't seen diddly yet. Now let's find Zane and the Elf and get them outa here." Said 13 getting his head back on straight.

That's when he heard it.

"Nori, this way room 12" for some inexplicable reason he felt drawn in that direction.

He slowly opened the door and what he saw sicked him. It was the Elf but she was being kept alive by a cryochamber.

"Come closer Nori, I wish to speak with you." The voice which now had been determined to be the Elf in the chsmber.

Axel walked closer and saw the Elf open her vibrant green eyes. Her frost covered beauty barely twitched a smile.

"Hello Nori, the demon you seek is being prepped for Genetic Harvesting. Before you rescue him I beg that you save me as well. My body is dying but there is a compartment in your helmet for upload disks. I have already prepared the disk simply take it and upload my mind into the mainframe of your suit, you haven't much time you must decide quickly." All this information passed between them in an instant. A small green zip-drive popped out of the console.

With out a moment's hesitation he snatched the drive and placed it in the compartment. Wild images flashed before his eyes. Flowing Elvin script flowed through him and around him until it collected into a hologram image of the elf he saved.

"Thank you Axel now I can experience life through your eyes my name is Telara and now you are my brother." She giggled as the hologram spun around him happily.

Axel walked out of the room; X didn't even know he was gone because the whole interaction between him and Telara lasted only about thirty seconds. He walked past X and approached the Harvesting Room.

"I've tried to hack the electronic lock on this door; no dice man. I think our demon is in there, I hear screaming. We need to get in there fast do you have any spell programs that can help?" Asked X losing his usual attitude, all business.

"Maybe I can help." Said Telara happy to help.

She floated up to the lock and seemed to focus while X looked at Thirteen in puzzlement.

"She's my sister, Telara meet X, X Telara;" said Thirteen making the introductions.

"Hello human." Said Telara as the door slid open.

Inside were a group of white clad scientists and a young man with red hair and burnt orange eyes. His face was clouded in pain and helpless rage.

Seeing such a powerful person laid low made Thirteen furious something inside him came alive with a savage howl and power erupted to life around him taking the form of an emerald green coyote with white Elvin runes flowing through the energy form. Beneath the visor of Thirteen's helmet you could see four glowing green eyes.

Thirteen blinked into the room and began to lay waste to the scientists. Tearing a path from the door to the table so that X could get Zane and get away.

X lifted Zane off the table and half carried half drug him out the door and down the hall. He was moving with a speed born of pure survival instinct, Thirteen had become a predator of the highest caliber.

As he got to the lobby where Static and the others were fighting alongside a young female creature with beautiful obsidian scaled skin and bright purple eyes He stopped.

"Everybody move Thirteen is coming in hot!" He said

"What do you mean he's coming in hot?" Asked Dark Rose.

"He…has… awoken…to his demon power." Gasped Zane.

At that moment Thirteen appeared in the lobby and seemed to be assessing the situation. He saw one of the guards point a gun at Rose, before he could even pull the trigger he was on him stabbing him repeatedly with his knife. Rose flinched at the savagery of the attack. He let loose with another demon howl and the demon coyote exploded out of life leaving the lobby a smoldering wreck. Thirteen fell unconscious to the floor.

"Well, that was intense; let's get Zane and our Cajun out of here. We'll talk about this tomorrow morning." Said Jinx scratching the back of her head in confusion.

Rose crouched down and placed her hand on his chest and felt his heart pounding a mile a minute.

"What happened Axel?" She whispered worried.


End file.
